Grand frère
by NotreDame
Summary: Comment Light réagit quand Sayu connait son premier chagrin d'amour.


Synopsis : comment Light réagit quand Sayu connaît son premier chagrin d'amour.

Disclaimer : Death Note ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

_Grand frère_

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour-là, Sayu. Tu venais de rentrer du collège en chantonnant et j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose s'était passé. Oh, tu as toujours eu une heureuse nature. Contrairement à moi, il te faut peu de chose pour te faire exploser de joie. Mais ce soir-là, tu n'écoutais pas ce qu'on te disait. Maman t'a posé la même question deux fois pendant le dîner avant que tu réalises qu'elle t'avait parlé. Tu restais silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vague, un petit sourire aux lèvres… C'est là que j'ai su que ma petite sœur était amoureuse.

J'avoue que j'ai pris cela avec un peu de condescendance. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais cru aux coups de foudre, aux âmes sœurs ou à ces conneries qu'on lit dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Pour moi, il y a plus important dans la vie que passer son temps à regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Et puis, je venais juste de découvrir le _Death Note_ et j'étais très occupé à tuer tous les criminels qui le méritaient. Mais je dois bien avouer que ton bonheur était contagieux, petite sœur. Quand j'entrais dans ta chambre pour t'emprunter une gomme et je te trouvais en train de rêvasser, un sourire béat aux lèvres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir heureux pour toi.

Mais ça n'a pas duré, malheureusement. Toutes les adolescentes connaissent un chagrin d'amour à un moment ou un autre, en particulier celles qui sont aussi sensibles que toi. Un soir, tu es allée t'enfermer directement dans ta chambre pour y pleurer à gros sanglots. Je savais que cela risquait d'arriver, tu sais ? Tu avais cru au prince charmant alors qu'il ne peut logiquement pas exister. Si je ne t'en avais pas parlé, c'est parce que je savais que tu n'écouterais pas, que tu me traiterais de menteur. Je voulais te laisser profiter à fond de ton bonheur jusqu'à ce que ça se termine.

Ce soir-là, j'ai pensé qu'on verrait vite arriver tes meilleures copines avec du chocolat, des cookies et des paroles réconfortantes. Je croyais qu'elles seraient solidaires et qu'elles te remonteraient le moral. J'ai attendu mais personne n'est venu. Alors j'ai pris moi-même du chocolat dans le placard et je suis allé frapper à ta porte. Tout d'abord, tu m'as dit d'aller au diable mais tu as fini par me laisser entrer. Je me souviens qu'ensuite tu as pleuré longtemps, ta tête sur mes genoux, et que tu bafouillais tellement que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce que tu disais. Tu as répété à plusieurs reprises qu'à part papa et moi, tous les mecs étaient des salauds et que jamais, jamais, tu ne retomberais dans le piège. Jamais je ne t'avais vue dans un état pareil, même à l'époque où tu étais encore bébé. Et puis, tu as fini par me raconter toute l'histoire.

Ce mec t'avait proposé de coucher avec lui, comme ça, au bout de deux semaines. Tu avais refusé, ne te sentant pas prête du haut de tes quatorze ans. Il avait insisté, tu avais encore refusé. Alors non seulement il t'avait larguée, mais en plus il avait raconté à tout le monde que tu l'avais fait et que tu étais un mauvais coup. Sayu, quand j'ai entendu ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de me lever tout de suite pour aller écrire son nom dans le _Death Note_, avec l'indication « _mort lente et atrocement douloureuse_ » juste à côté !

Ou plutôt, si, je savais ce qui me retenait. Je ne connaissais ni le nom, ni le visage de ce type, et je pouvais difficilement te demander une photo de lui dans ces circonstances. Tout ce que je pouvais faire dans l'immédiat, c'était essuyer tes larmes encore et encore. On s'est couchés assez tard ce soir-là et j'ai mis mon plan au point.

En plus de purifier la Terre de tous ses criminels, il fallait que je tue ce salaud. Comment ? Par crise cardiaque ? Non, il ne souffrirait pas assez longtemps. Par accident ? Pas mal, mais j'aurais préféré une mort un peu plus significative. Oh, je savais : par suicide, juste après t'avoir écrit une jolie petite lettre de repentance dans laquelle il s'excuserait encore et encore d'être un pareil pourri de première. Il ne méritait que ça : personne n'a le droit de briser le cœur de ma petite sœur chérie.

Et dès que je l'ai pu, je me suis glissé dans ta chambre pour y chercher des indices sur ce type, dont tu refusais farouchement de me donner le nom, probablement parce que tu ne le connaissais pas toi-même. Je me souviens d'avoir fouillé derrière tes peluches et tes romans guimauve et d'avoir même regardé sous tes petites culottes à un moment tandis que Ryuk me regardait faire en gloussant. Ne le prends pas mal, Sayu. Tes petits secrets ne m'intéressent pas je voulais simplement trouver le moyen de punir ce type. J'ai trouvé ton journal intime et j'ai eu une drôle de surprise en voyant que tu l'écrivais en remplaçant les noms des gens par de petits dessins. Ça m'a fait penser que je sous-estimais peut-être ton intelligence, après tout. Mais tout cela ne m'avançait pas beaucoup.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai commencé à tuer des criminels pour atteindre au moins un de mes buts de la journée. Tu n'es pas rentrée ce soir-là et quand j'ai demandé à maman où tu étais, elle m'a répondu que tu passais la nuit chez Kimiko. J'ai résolu de prendre mon mal en patience. Au moins ta meilleure copine trouverait peut-être les mots pour te consoler.

Tu es revenue le lendemain de chez Kimiko mais je n'étais pas là. Ce n'est que l'après-midi que je t'ai croisée de nouveau. Tu semblais déjà beaucoup plus calme, contrairement à moi. Je t'ai entraînée dans un coin, prêt à te tirer les vers du nez avec un bobard que j'avais soigneusement inventé, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Tu m'as annoncé que ton ex s'était fait tabasser dans un coin sombre hier soir. Quelqu'un lui avait cassé le nez et avait écrit toute ton histoire, enfin, l'histoire d'une autre fille, au marqueur sur son tee-shirt. Apparemment, tu n'étais pas la première naïve à tomber dans son piège, et un autre grand frère protecteur m'a tout simplement pris de vitesse.

On en a parlé dans les journaux le lendemain. Evidemment, en voyant la tête de ce type et en lisant son nom, j'ai sorti mon _Death Note_. Mais au dernier moment, j'ai hésité. Tu semblais trouver qu'il avait eu son compte, après tout. Tu souriais de nouveau, tu retrouvais ton insouciance petit à petit. Et moi, j'avais pour priorité d'éliminer les tueurs en série, les psychopathes, les pédophiles, les violeurs…

J'ai gardé ce journal dans un coin de ma chambre. Ce n'est pas grave si ce type est à l'hôpital, toujours vivant. Je n'ai jamais oublié, ma Sayu. Un jour, je le tuerai.

_La fin…_


End file.
